


The Long Route Home

by AxeAQ



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Child Abuse, Childhood, Death, Emotional, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Pain, Permanent Injury, Sad, School, Teenagers, Trauma, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeAQ/pseuds/AxeAQ
Summary: A work-in-progress story about a younger Susie and her long route home.
Kudos: 2





	The Long Route Home

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism welcomed and encouraged! This is just a bit of an introductory thing to the story, I can assure you it'll be much longer than this!

And... that's 30.

Susie let loose a heavy sigh as she disperses all the air she was holding in her lungs, let loose along with the faint, now ever-distant, hope that the same thing wouldn't happen today. That she wouldn't be forgotten about, again. "Of course." she mumbled, holding her clawed hand to her forehead. "Shoulda known..." Her hand drifted along her scales, brushing a small clump of her hair out of her eyes as she slings her backpack over her shoulder once more, soft metal clinking echoing from the old, rusted chains adorning her ragged jeans as she rises up from the school's sidewalk, her gaze drifting along the cars that were stopping by, loving parents picking up children who missed them dearly. Susie pondered for a moment as she stared longingly at her peer's good fortune. Entertaining the idea of what it would be like to actually have a life like that. Of course, she wasn't able to ponder for long, as the last few cars who picked up the last few children have now left, leaving her alone, again. Some things never change. She turned her gaze over to the way home, and put one foot in front of the other. "One step at a time," she thought aloud to herself, as she began her long route home.


End file.
